movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Christian and Bunny Bunny's Wedding
Narrator: What An Animal! (Christian and Bunny-Bunny's Wedding) Starring Christian Bluecheese Thomas Bluecheese, George Bluecheese, Elizabeth Bluecheese, and Fredwin Bluecheese And Bunny-Bunny (title is seen) (Episode starts) (and plays) (One beautiful morning in Cheeselydale) (however) (Everyone enters the park) (all together) Bubbles: If this is not a crowded park, What is this all about? Buttercup: Possibly a wedding, I suppose. Dexter: For Bunny-Bunny, Of course. Bubbles: Oh. Nice. Who's the lucky bunny? Blossom: Any kind of bunny. Dexter: Not a bunny, Just an unexpected mouse. Blossom: As one of the Bluecheese boys. Pickle: Hang on! What you mean is, It's Christian! Buttercup: That's right! (BOOM!) (the title is seen) Merl: Darn. Some of you don't understand. Gull: Some of us have guessed it. (BANG!) Christian and Bunny-Bunny's Wedding (the title is seen) Darla: Let's get started. Arthur: With pleasure. (Song starts) (and plays) Yin: There's a party here in Cheeselydale, There's excitement in the air People pourin' in from near and far 'Cause Bunny and Christian are gonna have a weddin' Yang: There's a party here in Cheeselydale, Everybody will be there So if you're a pauper or a shah, Do somethin' with your hair! Zak: You can't wear outfits that are naughty! Wheezie: A turban that's unraveling just won't do Stellaluna: No earrings that are tasteless or gaudy Kenai: You're gonna look gorgeous when I get through Angus: There's a party here in Cheeselydale So I'm goin' to paint the town Jake Long: If you want to see what colors are, Follow me around! Eds: Christian's gettin' married, and it's gonna be The wedding of the century Samurai Jack: Our buddie's gettin' married, and you're gonna see Just how much I can do! Edmund: You've heard of your safari, bar mitzvahs Josephine: You've all been to a luau, or a sweet sixteen Flea: Well, none of them compare to what this is! Rikochet: The food'll be disgusting, by evening you'll be busting The Pollyanna Family: There's a party here in Cheeselydale, And it's got us all aglow Buena Girl: If a street rat could've come so far, Maybe I could do it October: Sure, there's nothin' to it! Huford: There's a party here in Cheeseleydale, But we're not sure that we'll go For although the bride is lah-tee-dah, The groom is awfully low Buster Moon: And now we take you down to the palace Where everyone has celebrated all night long Ash: Without villains and all of their malice, Everybody's happy! Buster Moon: What could possibly go wrong? The Gangreen Gang: There's a party here in Cheesleydale And we're gonna rob 'em blind! Eddy's Brother: While they're all munching caviar Create a small disturbance, I'll sneak up from behind Aku: With pleasure. Dexter: There's a party here in Cheeseleydale And the loot is pourin' in! Duckman: I like this wedding stuff so far. Bernice: Maybe if I'm pleasant, I'll get to keep a present! Kanga: We've ordered just a few tasteful flowers Roo: The valet, sir, will carefully park for you Charles and Mambo: The bridesmaids have been dressing for hours! Fluffy and Uranus: Girls, you look just lovely, and so grown-up too Harry: There's a party here in Cheeselydale Guests are filling up the room But there's something missing.. Yes, aha! Earl: Wait a second. Where's the groom? Stinky: Uh oh. Amy Fourpaws: Any sign of him somehow? Narrator: Meanwhile... (Meanwhile) (Souffle was finishing a wedding cake) (with Pierre helping) Thomas: Oh yes. I see you make that. George: Tasty cake too. Souffle: Yep. When I get these figures on top gently, It'll be done. Reader: And it will look splendid too. (Christian and Bunny Bunny's cake is seen) Rocky: Good. That should do. Andrina: Just what we've wanted. Thomas: Good. Now excuse me. I gotta go find Christian. George: And so will I. (Later, Christian looks for something) (to find) Dog (Genie's voice): Hello? Somebody's gonna be late for his own wedding! Cat: What's wrong with you? Christian: Hold on, I need this suit. Rocko: Wow. Heffer: The right tuxedo. Filburt: Just what you've wanted to use. Christian: Hope Bunny's ready. (song continues) There's a party here in Cheeselydale And the party's all for me Just look, you guys, at where we are, And how our dreams have come to be! Bunny Bunny: There's a party here in Cheeselydale, And I can't believe it's true, After all this waiting, here we are We'll finally get so say, "I do!" Christian: I never ever had a proud family. Bunny Bunny: I never loved a true friend. Both: Somebody who can just understand me. General Skarr: Go on, Christian. It's your wedding day. Now go on with it. Magical: There's a party here in Cheeselydale And it's starting right away Let's get you dressed, 'cause you're the star! Hey, c'mon, it's your wedding day! The Non-Smoking Cowboys: Christian's gettin' married, and it's gonna be, The wedding of the century, Amazing how Christian could've come so far... Fat Albert: They're finally getting married! Dr. Ghastly: They're finally getting married! RRBs: They're finally getting married! Toadette: Look at all these presents! Bunny-Bunny: We're finally getting married! Toad: You're finally getting married! Christian: I'm finally getting married! Junkyard Gang: They're finally gettin' married At the party in Cheeselydale!! Kittens: Such a sight to see Come on, go with me Noah's Ark Gang: To the party in Cheeselydale! (Song ends) (and stops) Luigi: The party's going on now. Gotta party. Gotta party. Help me, I can't stop myself. Somebody rub the lamp. Somebody rub the lamp. Oh, You know I feel it. Mario: Very good, Luigi. Settle down. Luigi: Okay. Sorry. Mario: It's okay, brother. Narrator: Meanwhile. (Meanwhile) https://drive.google.com/open?id=1lPA34T8DqLArWwLoRgcC3Gophu-5-pT9 (The Gangsters 70's take their places) (all together) Poodles: They're in place. Lionel: Perfect. Poodles: The system is cure, Past it on. Lionel: Will do. Carlos: The system is cure, Past it on. Kiang: The system is cure, Past it on. Addams: Tell what's going on, Day of dawn. Jorge: Got it. Tigger: It's a wedding day. Rabbit: Sure is. Addams: It's a wedding day, Pass it on. Colonna: With pleasure. Carlos: The kiss of the time, It goes on. Kiang: Yes. Lionel: I don't care about these hero weddings/ Poodles: But, Sir, you'll get used to them. (Back with us) (however) Announcer: Welcome to the wedding day show where two love couples are gonna get married today. Today's couples that are going to be married, Christian Bluecheese and Bunny-Bunny. George: That's our brother. Announcer: So enjoy the show and see what happens. Thomas: Yeah. We'll see what goes on. Christian: I'm sure she's ready. Fredwin: She will be. Sunil: She can get here any time now. Pepper: Because I hear that Andrew wants to do John Clancy's spoofs that he's asked for since Perdita's Coolplace, The Wiggles Movie, and The Emerald Engine That Could are playing since John Clancy is working on other spoofs. (FANFARE) (Ta-da Cartoon Fanfare is heard) Christian: Oh. (whistles) (We look back and see who's coming) (to join us) (Bunny-Bunny appears) Christian: Wow. Thomas: Impressive. (Bunny walks forward) (toward Thomas) (Trevor Jr saw this on TV and sighs joyfully) Trevor Jr: Such a lovely wedding. Because they may do John's Clancy's Perdita's Coolplace, The Wiggles Movie, and The Emerald Engine That Could, since John Clancy is making more spoofs. Trevor Sr.: Don't remind me. Trevor Jr: Yeah. You get the point. Because more villains are hired to do the job. Sounds cool, huh, pop? Christian: Hi... Bunny. Bunny: Hi... Christian. Christian: You're beautiful. Bunny: And you're fabulous. Christian: Shall we now? Bunny: Pleasure. Fredwin: It's so magical. I'm not gonna cry. I'm not. Elizabeth: Me neither. (They walk forward and stand firm) (together) Sunil: Friends, We are now gathered her for these beautiful couples. Christian and Bunny-Bunny. Pepper: Sure are. Larry: We get it. Otto: That's right. Sunil: Now then, Christian, Do you really take Amazing Bunny-Bunny as your pretty wife? Christian: Might do. Sunil: And Bunny, Are you sure you'll take nice Christian as your great husband? Bunny: Might do. Sunil: That's a yes then. To become married couples, Drink the Holy Grail for love life. Both: Will do. (The Holy Grail appears as Bunny takes a sip first) (to see if it tastes good) (Christian was next and a little nervous) (to see if he could do this) (Looks at Bunny who winks) (and goes to try it) (GULP) (at first) (Cheering and clapping) (with joy) Sunil: Good couples. Jehovah says 'It'll now give you love and life, Which you'll never be separated forever.' And I will now pronounce you mice husband and bunny wife. The groom can now kiss the bride. (they kiss) (When Christian takes off his top hat) (he places to Fredwin) (Christian and Bunny kiss) (Bells ring) (loudly as Christian puts his top hat back on) (We cheered and clapped) (and whistled) (Mickey saw this on TV) Mickey: Drat! Christian and Bunny are married! Yet more weddings are coming! Jagger: That's the way it has to go. Tosha: And more kids are on the way too. (Christian and Bunny place their wedding rings on each other's fingers and hold hands) (together) (SNAPSHOT) (their photo is taken) (Song starts) (and plays) Owen: There comes a time when we heed a certain call Aaron: When the world must come together as one. Vilburt: There are people dying Chris: Oh, when it's time to lend a hand to life, Both: The greatest gift of all Melody: We could go on, pretending day by day Emerald: That someone somewhere will soon make a change Sasha: And we are a part of what's a great big family Barbra: And the truth, you know Tawnie: Love is all we need Danny: We are the world We are the children We are the ones who make a brighter day So, let's start giving Stanz: There's a choice we're making We're saving our own lives Cuties: It's true we'll make a better day Just you and me Einstein: Send them your heart so they'll know that someone cares Nia: And their lives will be stronger and free Gladys: As God has shown us by turning stone to bread Yoses: And so we all must lend a helping hand Kirk: We are the world We are the children Phineas: We are the ones who make a brighter day So, let's start giving Gregory: There's a choice we're making Nia: We're saving our own lives Gladys: It's true we'll make a better day Just you and me Owen: When you're down and out There seems no hope at all Aaron: We're dying out, Not saving the world at all Pecky: Well, well, well Let's realize that a change can only come Chris: But if you just believe There's no way we can fall Bands: We are the world We are the children We are the ones who make a brighter day So, let's start giving There's a choice we're making We're saving our own lives It's true we'll make a better day Just you and me Vilburt: Everybody! Bands: We are the world We are the children We are the ones who make a brighter day So, let's start giving There's a choice we're making We're saving our own lives It's true we'll make a better day Just you and me (they scat) Melody: We are the world (Barbra: The world.) We are the children (Sasha: The children.) We are the ones who make a brighter day So, let's start giving (Emerald: Giving,) There's a choice we're making We're saving our own lives (Tawnie: Very own lives.) It's true we'll make a better day Just you and me (they scat) Cuties: We are the world We are the children We are the ones who make a brighter day So, let's start giving There's a choice we're making We're saving our own lives It's true we'll make a better day Just you and me (they party) Bands: We are the world We are the children We are the ones who make a brighter day So, let's start giving There's a choice we're making We're saving our own lives It's true we'll make a better day Just you and me We are the world. (Song ends) (and stops) Narrator: Later on... (Later On) (Daily News) Franklin: What?! (Crumbles it) Elmer: Now what? (Hacker reads the headline) Hacker: Oh dear. Now we've got more marriages coming. (Professor Utonium reads it) Utonium: Good job, guys. I'm so proud of you. Christian: These headlines goes on very well. Bunny: Yeah. So fabulous too. Christian: And they got our photo just right. Bunny: So cool it is. Christian: This is really love. Bunny: And fantastic ones too. Because I'm looking forward to more spoof traveling such as John Clancy's spoofs like Perdita's Coolplace, The Wiggles, and The Emerald Engine That Could as well as other spoofs. (They giggled) (and laughed) (Scene ends) (and stops) Narrator: The End (Credit plays) (and stops) (Bunny and Christian Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Transcripts Category:Specials Category:Weddings